(1) Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a prescription container and, more particularly, to a medication recording device with a prescription recording magnifier that enlarges visual markings that are used with medication reminders.
(2) Description of Related Art
Many containers have been made for tracking the intake of medications. In many instances, the bottle cap is not of sufficient size to allow for the characters (i.e., numbers and/or letters) to be of sufficient size to be easily seen.
Numerous devices have been patented and produced that allow for a medication user to view items associated with their use of medication. Examples of such devices are as follows. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0187282, by Seijas, discloses a rotating dial affixed with the medication container. Alternatively, U.S. Patent Publication No 2006/0124501, by McNeely, discloses a slider rotating around the top of a medication lid. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,795, by Bartholomew, teaches a slider moving across a medication container lid. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 8,146,528, by Fralick, discloses a thumb wheel rotating on top of the medication lid. While operable to assist a user in identifying when to take a medication, each of these inventions have a limitation of physical size being dictated by the physical size of the container.
Such devices could be enlarged to improve visibility, however, that in turn creates additional disadvantages. Examples of such problems are as follows. For example, enlarged containers may be too large and can be clumsy to carry. Additionally, such enlarged containers require more space to store the medications and, further require more materials that must be used and discarded.
Thus, a continuing need exists for increasing the ability of a user to view relevant medication information without actually increasing the size of the medication container.